


Morda-me

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, heat in Kaer Morhen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Jaskier acordou se sentindo estranho.O ar frio entrava pela janela mesmo com as cortinas pesadas que ele havia insistido para instalarem; Geralt devia estar treinando há horas, a cama já fria.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Morda-me

**Author's Note:**

> Oláa
> 
> Esta é a versão em português da minha fic "Bitte me", que pode ser encontrada aqui:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870124
> 
> Obrigado a minha linda e maravilhosa beta e melhor amiga Juh XD
> 
> Escrito para o Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo ( https://sugar-and-spice-witcher-bingo.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Prompt: A/B/O.

Jaskier acordou se sentindo estranho.

O ar frio entrava pela janela mesmo com as cortinas pesadas que ele havia insistido para instalarem; Geralt devia estar treinando há horas, a cama já fria.

Ele se espreguiçou, sentindo uma pequena pontada em seu estômago, provavelmente era fome.

Havia mingau esperando por em uma panela, Vesemir não estava a vista então ainda estaria supervisionando o treinamento.

Jaskier não sabia o que havia de errado, estava se sentindo inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro e pegando coisas aleatórias, um cobertor que ficava perto da lareira na sala, uma tigela com frutas secas, alguns odres de água e alguns cobertores macios.

__________________ ## __________________

Geralt não estava conseguindo se concentrar direito, havia um aroma diferente no ar.

Parecia algo que ele sentia na estrada às vezes, algo como uma fogueira depois de um dia de chuva.

— Geralt, você vai cair - Vesemir disse segundos antes de acontecer.

— Merda! - Geralt gritou quando Eskel e Lambert o derrubaram.

— Chega por hoje meninos - Vesemir declarou parecendo cansado.

Quando entraram na cozinha o cheiro estava concentrado ali.

— Jaskier está começando um calor - Vesemir declarou respirando fundo — E parece que ele já está nisso há um tempo.

— Você trouxe um Ômega com um calor no inverno? - Lambert perguntou quase gargalhando.

— Ele toma supressores - Geralt respondeu sem entender.

— Ele realmente toma? Alguns Ômegas dizem isso para afastar Alfas que não querem - Eskel o lembrou.

— Merda.

— E você nem percebeu o cheiro - Lambert disse ainda mais divertido.

— Cale a boca Lambert - Vesemir mandou antes de olhar firme para Geralt — Vá, Jaskier precisa de você!

Quando Geralt abriu a porta do quarto o cheiro o atingiu com tudo; não era apenas uma fogueira depois de um dia de chuva, era delicioso, quase como se ele pudesse dar uma mordida, e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante como um velho cobertor.

— Jaskier? - Geralt chamou fechando a porta atrás de si.

Uma cabeça aparece no meio da montanha de cobertores em sua cama; Jaskier parecia ter colocado todas as roupas de Geralt junto aos cobertores mais macios em seu ninho.

— Geralt - Jaskier gemeu — Geralt eu preciso de você.

— Jaskier, você não tomou seus supressores? - Geralt perguntou de modo gentil, sem se aproximar mais do ninho.

— Supressor? Não sei - Jaskier respondeu parecendo perdido — Geralt por favor - Pediu gemendo novamente.

Geralt conhecia Jaskier bem, mas eles ainda não tinha levado seu relacionamento a outro nível; Jaskier já havia dito que queria que a primeira vez deles fosse durante um de seus calores, mas não haviam discutido o assunto depois disso, ele também tinha deixado claro que queria uma mordida de acasalamento na época, parecia que tinha chegado a hora então.

— Você tem certeza que quer isso Jaskier? - Geralt tentou confirmar — Eu posso apenas ajudá-lo a passar por seu calor se você quiser.

— Eu quero seu nó Alfa - Jaskier disse num tom firme — Me dê suas roupas Alfa e entre aqui! - Exigiu se sentando no ninho.

Geralt podia sentir agora, Jaskier já devia estar vazando há algum tempo, o cheiro de sua mancha se espalhando pelo quarto conforme ele se mexia.

Geralt tirou as roupas, mal havia se aproximado da cama quando Jaskier as arrancou de suas mãos e as arrumou no ninho, misturando seus cheiros ainda mais e fazendo ele gemer de contentamento.

— Posso entrar no seu ninho Ômega?

— Sim Alfa!

Jaskier praticamente se lançou para ele assim que Geralt estava dentro do ninho, se jogando em seu colo enquanto o beijava de modo desesperado.

Geralt deixou suas mãos viajarem pelas costas dele até se firmarem nos quadris, o mantendo no lugar, o cheiro de Jaskier já o havia deixado completamente duro, e o pau do Ômega se esfregava contra o dele de forma deliciosa.

— Calma - Geralt mandou puxando seu rosto com uma das mãos — Temos tempo.

Jaskier choramingou, deixando que seu Alfa o beijasse e arrastasse o rosto por seu pescoço, o marcando com seu cheiro de modo eficaz.

Jaskier queria se afundar no cheiro de Geralt, sempre o fazia se sentir amado e seguro, e era tudo que ele precisava no momento.

Geralt lambeu as glândulas de cheiro no pescoço de Jaskier, um de seus dedos deslizando por sua bunda, a mão se cobrindo de mancha rapidamente.

— Você está pronto? - Geralt perguntou antes de levar a mão à boca e lamber os fluidos nela.

— Sim Alfa, por favor! Preciso do seu nó Geralt!

Era uma crença errônea de que os Ômegas ficavam completamente fora de si em seus calores, eles eram completamente tomados por seus instintos é claro, mas ainda sabiam o que estavam fazendo, Jaskier havia declarado Geralt como seu Alfa, tendo plena consciência do que estava dizendo.

Geralt mordiscou os mamilos de Jaskier enquanto os movia no ninho, deixando o Ômega deitado por baixo; Jaskier parecia querer apresentar, mas Geralt queria vê-lo ser tomado pelo prazer na primeira vez.

Os dedos grossos do Witcher entram um de cada vez em Jaskier, procurando até um grito de prazer deixar a boca do Ômega.

— Alfa! Por favor Alfa, entre em mim! - Jaskier passa a exigir enquanto Geralt o abre.

— Logo - Geralt promete.

Jaskier se contorce enquanto Geralt cobre sua pele suada de beijos, praticamente bebendo os feromônios Ômega.

Quando Geralt se alinha, Jaskier empurra contra ele, tomando o Alfa completamente.

— Ômega! - Geralt rosna, mordendo o ombro de Jaskier por reflexo.

Ele sente seus quadris baterem na bunda de Jaskier enquanto o Ômega parece querer prendê-lo dentro de si.

Geralt se deixa perder na sensação, as pernas de Jaskier travadas em seu quadril tentando fazer com que ele se aproxime ainda mais, seu pau; maior do que a média para um Ômega; se esfrega na barriga musculosa de Geralt.

Jaskier geme como se estivesse se desfazendo a cada estocada, suas mãos perdidas entre puxar os longos cabelos de Geralt e agarrar suas costas.

— Jaskier, meu nó - Geralt avisa.

Eles já estão nisso há um longo tempo, Jaskier já está coberto de sua própria semente, seu primeiro orgasmo tendo deixado Geralt maravilhado em como o corpo do Ômega estremecia contra ele, tentando puxá-lo ainda mais para dentro, os lábios chamando por Geralt.

— Me dê Alfa, preciso do seu nó, por favor! - Jaskier implora.

Geralt os vira, não queria esmagar Jaskier enquanto estivessem esperando que seu nó descesse.

Jaskier parece ainda melhor em cima dele, suas coxas trêmulas em seus quadris, as mãos descansando em seus ombros quando Geralt os sentava contra a cabeceira da cama.

Jaskier volta a se movimentar, as mãos de Geralt firmes em sua cintura o ajudando a pular para cima e para baixo em seu pau.

Ele sente a pressão dentro de si aumentar, o pau de Geralt crescendo ainda mais, o nó inchando contra seu buraco, ficando cada vez mais difícil de sair a cada estocada; até que não há mais para onde ir.

Geralt o segura apertado contra si quando seu nó infla completamente, o corpo de Jaskier espasmando contra o seu em mais um orgasmo.

— Me morda Alfa! - Jaskier exige mostrando o pescoço para ele — Morda Geralt! - Exige puxando Geralt pelo pescoço contra si.

E Geralt se deixa ir, os dentes rompendo a pele da glândula de cheiro, o gosto de Jaskier o inundando por dentro enquanto ele goza.

Jaskier o aperta contra si, gemendo quando sente o nó se movendo dentro dele; ele goza pelo menos mais duas vezes no nó de Geralt; e o Witcher parece continuar vindo dentro dele, Jaskier sente sua barriga inchando sob seus dedos.

— Jaskier - Geralt chama.

Sua língua está lambendo a marca, tentando conseguir mais do gosto enquanto o Ômega choraminga com a sensação.

— Isso é bom - Jaskier diz com a voz rouca.

— Jaskier - Geralt repete.

Ele abraça o corpo do Ômega contra si, massageando sua coxa antes de colocá-las atrás de suas costas para maior conforto.

— Isso foi delicioso - Jaskier diz deslizando o nariz pelo pescoço do Alfa, inspirando o cheiro de satisfação vindo dele.

— Meu Ômega - Geralt diz com um pouco de possessividade.

Quando o nó de Geralt desinfla eles começam tudo de novo, o calor de Jaskier produzindo uma pré-rotina em Geralt.

Eles mal param para beber a água que Geralt puxou para perto do ninho, seus sentidos apenas voltados para satisfazer seus instintos.

Quando o mundo volta a fazer sentido Geralt se sente desgastado.

Jaskier está esparramado sobre ele, ambos cobertos de fluidos corporais, o quarto fede a sexo e calor, talvez Geralt tenha que queimar o colchão depois.

— Jaskier - Geralt chama, passando os dedos pelos cabelos suados dele.

— Alfa - Jaskier geme em seu sono antes de abrir os olhos.

— Tudo bem? - Geralt pergunta preocupado.

— Sim - Jaskier concorda levando a mão ao pescoço dolorido — Você me marcou.

— Eu sinto muito - Geralt se desculpa imediatamente — Quando conversamos você…

— Eu sei disso meu querido - Jaskier confirma sorrindo para ele — Eu só queria dizer em voz alta.

Geralt não pode deixar de sorrir para ele; agora tinha um Ômega para cuidar, estavam oficialmente ligados.

— Por mais que eu ame ficar coberto do seu cheiro - Jaskier começa fazendo uma careta ao sentir seu próprio cheiro — Nós realmente precisamos de um banho!

Geralt sorri para ele novamente, ele concordava é claro, mas ele queria ficar mais um pouco ali, nadando nos feromônios felizes que Jaskier estava exalando.

— Depois, vamos dormir mais um pouco - Geralt pediu, o puxando para seus braços antes de beijar seu Ômega.

— Sim meu Alfa - Jaskier sussurra contra os lábios dele.   
  
  



End file.
